Cadmus et Hermione
by Aka-tan
Summary: Spoiler Tome 7.   Hermione, adulte, s'intéresse soudainement au 2ème frère Peverell, Cadmus. Elle va découvrir un vrai bijou à ses yeux...


**Titre: **Cadmus et Hermione  
><strong>À propos du titre: <strong>Cadmus Peverell est le frère Peverell m'intéressant le plus. Dès ma première lecture du tome 7, lorsque le conte des Reliques parle du 2e frère, j'ai été presque fascinée par le destin tragique de Cadmus. Je l'adore *.* Aussi, en cherchant ce que signifiait son nom, vive Google, j'ai trouvé "Cadmus et Hermione". Il s'agit de deux choses. Premièrement, un épisode des _Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide. Deuxièmement, un opéra français relatant de cet épisode mythologique. Cadmus (Cadmos) aime Hermione (Harmonie) mais devra se battre pour l'épouser - ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais comment faire Cadmus et Hermione de HP ensemble ? J'ai donc opté pour la solution que vous allez découvrir dans mon OS ^^  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Tout est à JKR, sauf le titre, qui est celui d'un opéra de Jean-Baptiste Lully et Philippe Quinault. Argentea est le prénom que j'ai donné à la fiancée de Cadmus. Le perso existe, mais pas son prénom.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>J'ai dit le principal dans "À propos du titre". Je vous préviens donc d'une chose : ces lettres sont dégoulinantes d'eau de rose, j'ai terriblement honte de ce que j'ai écrit. Bonne chance, ou plutôt bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Cadmus et Hermione<span>**

L'exemplaire des « Contes de Beedle le Barde » qu'Hermione Weasley-Granger avait hérité d'Albus Dumbledore trônait toujours en haute place dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle continuait d'être passionnée par cet ouvrage, et lisait régulièrement à ses enfants « Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse », ou encore le sinistre « Sorcier au cœur velu ». En revanche, il y en avait un qu'elle évitait à tout prix de répéter à Rose et Hugo… Le Conte des Trois Frères. Il avait eu pour Ron, Harry et elle-même une telle importance que c'était comme si le conte était hanté. Elle savait que les frères Peverell étaient liés à ce texte, et qu'Ignotus était un ancêtre d'Harry Potter, sans oublier Cadmus Peverell. Ce dernier passionnait particulièrement la jeune femme… Ancêtre des Gaunt, il avait reçu la Pierre de Résurrection de la part de la Mort. Arrogant, il avait souhaité un objet pouvant reprendre à la Mort ce qu'elle avait arraché. La pierre allait lui permettre de retrouver la femme qu'il avait voulu épouser, sans savoir, bien sûr, qu'elle allait tragiquement mourir prématurément.  
>L'usage de la pierre se fit sans attendre. Il tourna trois fois la pierre entre ses mains, comme indiqué par la grande faucheuse, et elle apparut devant lui. Cela dit, elle était comme… incomplète. Absente, distraite, froide, elle n'était plus la même. Comprenant que l'on ne pouvait réellement faire revenir les morts, Cadmus décida de rejoindre sa fiancée en se suicidant.<br>Le destin tragique du second frère Peverell fascinait Hermione. Ses origines moldues ne faisaient qu'accroître sa curiosité concernant le personnage. En approfondissant ses recherches sur le prénom Cadmus, elle tomba sur un récit mythologique. Ainsi, Cadmus aurait aimé, dans la mythologie grecque, une femme nommée Hermione. Un opéra français avait même été consacré à leur idylle. Tout ceci bouleversait Hermione. C'était comme si le destin lui indiquait qu'elle _devait_ poursuivre ses recherches sur Cadmus Peverell.  
>Ce fut laborieux. Hermione s'enferma peu à peu dans une bulle de recherches acharnées, au désespoir de sa famille. Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Sa femme ne sortait de son bureau que pour manger et ne répondait que très brièvement aux questions qu'il posait… quand il osait les poser. Il connaissait très bien Hermione quand elle travaillait, hors de question de la déranger. Mais là, c'était quasi maladif, il fallait faire quelque chose. Ron frappa à la porte du bureau. La réponse annonça tout de suite la couleur. Une simple interjection qui signalait qu'il pouvait entrer. Ron déglutit et pénétra dans la pièce, très, voire trop inquiet.<p>

- Heu…  
>- Ta baguette est sur le bureau, à côté du dictionnaire Lunerousse, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux.<br>- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, reprit Ron.

Hermione soupira profondément, afin de bien faire comprendre à son mari que ça n'était sûrement pas le moment pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Hermione… Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
>- Parfaitement, merci.<br>- Arrête, tu passes tes journées dans ce bureau. Sans lumière, en plus. Sors un peu !  
>- Je suis occupée, Ronald. Ca ne se voit pas ?<br>- Ca se voit trop, en tout cas.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer et de prendre congé. Il abandonnait peu à peu la partie… Hermione était têtue, et rien ne la changerait. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.  
>C'est après de longues semaines de recherches acharnées qu'Hermione découvrit quelque chose qui la satisfit. C'était quasi inespéré de retrouver une chose pareille, et pourtant… En remontant les âges, Hermione put dénicher une sorte de recueil de lettres que Cadmus avait écrites à sa fiancée. Le cœur d'Hermione s'était accéléré et elle avait ressenti de légers picotements au bout des doigts lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ceci. La tension chez les Weasley s'était nettement améliorée, Hermione n'ayant plus besoin de faire des recherches. Elle se contentait de lire pendant son temps libre. L'émotion filtrait entre les lignes de ces lettres écrites par un homme à l'époque épris de passion. Tom Jedusor mépriserait sans doute son ancêtre s'il découvrait ça… heureusement, il ne pourrait plus jamais le savoir. Hermione se sentait chanceuse d'être la détentrice d'un trésor comme celui. Elle se plongea rapidement dans la lecture de ces lettres.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

_Très chère amie,_

_Je vous remercie de vous être montrée là, cet après-midi. Vous étiez rayonnante, bien plus encore que le soleil qui nous inondait de ses rayons. C'était un jour radieux pour mieux vous connaître. Je ne sais si j'aurais un jour l'aubaine de vous revoir, aussi je tenais à vous faire part de mon amour pour vous. Les plus belles parures du monde ne parviendraient pas à effacer, voire égaler votre beauté, et votre charme naturels. Votre habit blanc embellissait votre teint, vos lèvres carmin mettaient en valeur votre si joli sourire. Vos cheveux tombant, cascade merveilleuse, sur vos épaules, votre rire cristallin, et enfin, ces iris azur qui illuminaient votre visage. Le soleil lui-même semblait pâle à vos côtés. Cette image de vous, je désirerais que le plus talentueux des peintres eut pu l'immortaliser, dessiner le moindre contour si fin de votre visage lumineux. Mais seule ma mémoire peut la peindre. Votre portrait est esquissé dans mon esprit, sa peinture coulant dans mes veines, sa fragrance emplissant mon âme. Je ne puis dire que votre image hante mon esprit ce mot est trop vulgaire pour se reporter à une personne si belle et délicate que vous. Non, votre souvenir enivre mes sens, fait vibrer mon âme, et enchante mes pensées._

_Dans l'espoir de vous revoir un jour,_

_Cadmus Peverell_

oOoOoOoOo _  
><em>

_Chère Argentea,_

_Merci pour cette nuit passée à tes côtés. Je ne réalise pas encore que j'aie pu effleurer tes lèvres, ta peau, tes hanches… Tu étais splendide, comme au jour de notre première rencontre. Dans les ténèbres, tes yeux reflétaient la lueur lunaire, me rappelant que tu étais la personne dont le prénom miroitait le mieux la nature. Comme il m'était agréable d'avoir sous les yeux la constellation que ta gorge m'offrait ! Comme je me sens chanceux d'être le premier homme à explorer la galaxie de tes émotions ! Cette image embellit le tableau que j'ai peint dans ma tête. Toi, rayonnante sous un soleil printanier, puis toi, ensorcelante dans l'obscurité la plus sombre. _

_Il me tarde de t'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés. J'espère que tu me reviendras vite._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Cadmus_

oOoOoOoOo _  
><em>

_Argentea, _

_Ton absence m'est insupportable. J'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton sourire, de ta voix. J'ai beau être le meilleur peintre spirituel, rien ne remplace la présence d'une femme aussi formidable que toi. Il me tarde que nous nous fiancions. Tu ne seras plus belle : tu dépasseras toute forme de beauté. Tu seras sublime, magnifique, au-dessus de tout. Ma reine d'argent, et moi ton cygne blanc. Nous survolerons les mers du mépris et de l'indifférence pour nous évader aux cieux de l'amour et de la passion. Nous serons les plus beaux, les immortels. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Cadmus, ton cygne blanc._

oOoOoOoOo _  
><em>

_Tendre Argentea,_

_J'ai appris la pire nouvelle de ma vie. Tu es malade. J'espère que lorsque tu recevras ma lettre, je serai déjà en route pour l'Angleterre. Je me sens si coupable de ne pas pouvoir t'assister dans cette terrible épreuve ! Sois forte, belle reine d'argent, tu surmonteras cette épreuve. La maladie ne t'emportera pas ! Je suis certain. Les personnes comme toi ne sont pas destinées à mourir prématurément. Les astres savent qu'ils ont besoin d'elles sur Terre. Vous êtes des gens rares, précieux, à chérir comme des diamants. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de t'avoir négligée… jusqu'ici je pensais que je me comportais correctement avec toi, mais ta maladie est bien la preuve que je ne te mérite pas. _

_Pardonne-moi, de grâce._

_Cadmus._

oOoOoOoOo _  
><em>

_Belle Argentea,_

_Le spectre de la mort t'a emportée. Je suis aux bords de sombrer dans la folie. Pourquoi toi ? Toi, si jeune encore… et si belle. Ton absence me paraissait terrible il y a quelques mois, mais à présent c'est bien pire. Là, je sais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Malgré tout, je suis obligé de t'avouer que tu es belle même dans la mort. Ta peau trop pâle te fait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Tes yeux entrouverts, regardant le vide, te rendent mélancolique, mais d'une manière si belle, si délicate… Tes mains fines, jointes sur ta poitrine, donnent l'impression que tu dors, paisiblement, loin du monde. Cette image de toi me hante. Je puis le dire, à présent. Ta magnificence printanière, ton charme envoûtant de nuit, ta fraîcheur de fiancée, et enfin, ta beauté étrange figée dans la mort. _

_Mes sens brûlent, se consument. Je t'aime tellement…_

oOoOoOoOo _  
><em>

Hermione finit de lire les lettres de Cadmus à Argentea. Elle était bouleversée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un ancêtre de Tom Jedusor puisse aimer autant une femme… ou ne serait-ce qu'aimer autant quoique ce soit ! C'était l'exact opposé de Voldemort.

Elle essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et rangea les lettres dans un tiroir. Sa vie reprit, la joie régnant à nouveau chez les Weasley, bien plus forte qu'avant. Hermione en était convaincue après la lecture de ces mots : elle devait vivre chaque jour comme une chance d'être encore en vie, heureuse, amoureuse et mère de deux enfants formidables.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^<p> 


End file.
